emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Daggert
Daniel "Danny Daggert and his family arrived in the village in 2001, but it was clear they were really struggling for money. At the first chance he got, Danny went out to get a job so his mum Cynthia could keep the household afloat. While his family were counting the pennies, Danny was getting friendly with local girl Ollie Reynolds. When Danny's family left the village in 2002, he decided to stay and be with Ollie - who’d recently lost her mother. His presence was a great help to Ollie and he coped admirably as she worked hard to finish her A-Levels. Ollie announced she wanted to go to university, leaving Danny alone and heartbroken - knowing in his heart that they couldn’t keep the relationship going. Even though Ollie was gone, Danny remained in the bosom of the Reynolds family - by living with her grandad Len Reynolds. Danny's love life was non-existent for a long while, but he used that time to progress in his career. His boss Rodney Blackstock, impressed with Danny's enthusiasm, promoted him and everything was looking rosy for the young lad. The bond between Rodney and Danny was threatened when Val Lambert arrived in Emmerdale. The sexy seductress managed to lure both men into bed and the discovery of her antics ended with them in a fight. However, despite the violence between them, Danny and Rodney eventually made up - and Rodney was delighted Val chose him over the young stud. Danny wasn’t single for long. Widower Marlon Dingle was desperate to get young Donna Windsor to stop fancying him, so begged Danny to take her on a date. The evening was a big success and, after a few teething problems, they get together properly. But after a few months of dating – and a holiday in Rome – Donna and Danny realized they weren’t meant to be and split up. There was no hard feelings and Danny returned to working with Rodney and living with Len and Pearl Ladderbanks. He briefly dated newcomer Jo Stiles, but found that her lifestyle was a bit too wild for him and they remained friends. Jo helped Danny when he realized there was a woman for him right under his nose. Single mum Dawn Woods was a close pal of Danny's and there was a spark between them. With her evil ex Scott Windsor in prison, Danny was free to make his move and he did. For a while, they dated happily and it looked like something more serious might come of it. Unfortunately for Danny, Scott headed back to Emmerdale and had no intention of letting Dawn be happy without him. After much stirring, Scott and Danny ended up brawling and Dawn dropped them both. Danny was back on the singles market but didn't have too bad a time of it. His cousin Toni arrived in the village in 2005, and became pals with newcomer Jamie Hope – Dawn's brother – and is enjoying life to the max. In August 2006, Danny's sister, Latisha, arrived in the village to visit Danny and offer him a job with the family in Portugal. After analyzing his life in Emmerdale, Danny decided it was time to move. He returned on 25 May 2007 for Len's funeral. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1984 births Category:2001 debuts Category:2007 departures Category:Daggert family Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage Category:Residents of Pear Tree Cottage Category:Residents of Jacobs Fold Category:Residents of Brook Cottage Category:Guests of The Grange B&B Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm Category:Antiques Dealers